Segundo plato
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Basado en spoilers del 6x13 y 6x14, si eres antispoilers, ¡NO LO LEAS!  Tras la partida de Hannah Booth se emborracha junto a su compañera. La barra de un bar, tequila, lluvia...


Por lo visto la combinación ganadora para escribir es poco tiempo libre y exámenes a la vista. No paran de ocurrírseme ideas. Espero que os guste esta a pesar de que es un poco angst. Basada en spoilers y rumores del 6x13 y el 6x14, situado tras la partida de Hannah.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Segundo plato" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Segundo plato**

Brennan no entendía cómo había terminado en el mismo bar, sentada en la misma barra, casi bebiendo la misma botella de tequila con su compañero, mejor amigo y hombre al que ya no tan secretamente amaba, Seeley Booth. Casi se esperaba que él dijera que la despedía, casi se veía contestando "si ya no trabajamos juntos podemos acostarnos", casi podía saborear el beso bajo la lluvia…

Movió su embotada y borracha cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar aquellos pensamientos. No estaban en el mismo bar, ni sentados en la misma barra, ni ellos eran los mismos. Estaban en Founding Fathers, emborrachándose en la barra porque Booth necesitaba consuelo.

-No entiendo por qué se ha ido –Un Booth muy borracho comenzó por decimosexta vez su retahíla-. Le dejaba el armario grande, podía hacer lo que quería, éramos felices.

-La asustaste –Brennan no comprendía por qué lo sabía con tanta claridad pero le parecía obvio que Hannah había huido porque no estaba preparada para el compromiso.

-Quería casarme con ella –dijo Booth tristemente. Brennan sintió una punzada en el corazón ante aquellas palabras.

-Lo sé –Lo que sí sabía era que ella no debía estar ahí, consolándolo. Dolía que le hablara de lo mucho que quería a la periodista, igual que un día dolió que le hablara de lo mucho que la quería a ella. No pudo evitar pensar con acritud que Booth quería mucho pero también dejaba de querer rápido. Trató de dispersar aquellos amargos pensamientos. La amargura la envenenaría y aquello no podía ser.

-Huesos, tú siempre estás aquí –dijo Booth con voz borracha teñida de cariño, pasando una mano por los hombros de su compañera. Brennan sintió un estremecimiento bajo su contacto.

-No es cierto, estoy en muchos lados: en el laboratorio, en mi casa… -comenzó, a pesar de haber entendido perfectamente a lo que Booth se refería prefirió fingir ser la Brennan de siempre.

Booth rió ante su comentario.

-No, me refiero a que tú siempre estás a mi lado cuando te necesito –sus palabras eran cálidas y la hacían sentir bien pero eran las palabras de un borracho. No era fiable.

-Booth, debemos irnos a casa ahora que aún nos tenemos en pie.

Salieron del bar y se quedaron bajo la lluvia. La sensación de dejà-vu se incrementó para ambos. Habían bebido tequila, estaban muy borrachos, esperaban un taxi y llovía a mares.

Booth colocó una mano en la nuca de su compañera y acarició suavemente su pelo. Brennan cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación. El agente no pudo evitar preguntarse si los labios de ella sabrían a tequila, si serían tal y como los recordaba de aquella noche. Su alcoholizada mente quiso saberlo y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Ella lo miró mientras sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que podría reventar. Aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba se acercaban a ella, quería saber si era tal y como lo recordaba, quería sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, quería dejarse llevar por la sensación… la sensación de besar al hombre que amaba.

Y entonces le vino aquella frase a la mente y tapó con su mano la boca de él.

-No lo hagas.

Booth trató de encajar sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Hannah no era el premio de consolación y yo no soy el segundo plato –dijo con voz asombrosamente firme. Se subió al taxi que acababa de llegar y se dirigió a su casa, tratando en vano de controlar las lágrimas.

Booth se quedó mirando el taxi. Era la segunda vez que aquella mujer se alejaba de su vida. Había cometido un error, pero estaba demasiado borracho para entender el por qué.

.

* * *

.

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
